The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In power transmission devices which shift between two or more speed ratios such as automotive automatic transmissions and certain power tools, one-way clutches are frequently employed to ensure smooth and reliable shifts. One-way clutches are devices that transmit torque in one relative rotational direction but do not transmit torque in the opposite relative rotational direction. There are several different types of one-way clutches that are currently in use. Roller clutches, sprag clutches, rocker clutches and dog clutches are the more commonly encountered types.
Roller one-way clutches, as the name implies, utilize a plurality of rollers disposed between nesting annular members having ramped or camming surfaces against which the rollers wedge in one direction of relative rotation and release in the opposite direction of relative rotation. Sprag clutches are similar, utilizing dipole or dog bone elements in place of the rollers, and both rely upon friction to transmit torque in the engaged state.
In contrast to roller and sprag one-way clutches are rocker clutches or dog clutches. Instead of a friction based mechanism, these clutches rely upon the more robust operation of abutment and engagement of opposing faces of a plurality of clutch elements. Because the torque transmitting mode is achieved through moveable elements such as struts which positively engage and couple inner and outer annular members, higher torque capacities are possible with this design
The present invention is directed to an improved and simplified high torque capacity one-way clutch having a plurality of moveable struts.